Our project will attempt to train small peripheral muscle groups that are important in daily activities, which will involve forearm flexion for 30 days in a controlled environment. Training will be assessed by 31p NMR imaging and spectroscopy, exercise blood flow, and exercise performance. Compliance will be measured by organized training sessions in the CRC and safety assured by monitoring BP, HR, and catecholamine during training.